Larry on the Job
Larry on the Job is the twenty-third episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot At Stuffedgomery Prison, policemen Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry are drinking coffee but are still wondering how Stuffedgomery will be kept safe thanks to them. Deputy Dog states that all of the crimes that have happened have been stopped by all three of them and that is an excellent for them and that no crimes seem to be happening currently but if so, they will be on the job in no time. Sheriff Squirrel sees Deputy Dog's point but wonders how their only human cop in the force Larry is doing about it, Larry tells them that stopping crimes with them is the most fun to have in the police force. The three cops are enjoying their coffee on their break but an idea comes to Deputy Dog and it soon passes on to Sheriff Squirrel after Deputy Dog tells him, Sheriff Squirrel announces that they should take a day off for one whole day, but Larry says that he would be the only cop left in the police force then but he then sees their whole point. Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog say that they will leave Larry in charge for that one whole day that they are taking a day off but Larry isn't so sure, however Sheriff Squirrel confirms that Larry will be left in charge for that whole day and is looking forward to how a rookie can handle the police station while he and Deputy Dog are away. The next morning, Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog leave early to take a day off and wish good luck to Larry before leaving but Larry still is unsure about running the police force without his partners and doesn't know where to begin on running it for the day. Larry decides to do a patrol around Stuffedgomery to make sure it is safe from crimes as modern-day policemen do so, as far as the eye can see, Larry sees that no one is causing crime that day and has no idea what he should do due to the no-crime spree. He says that since there is no crimes, Larry has no idea what to do so he decides to take a coffee break because he states that coffee is the only way of life and his favorite drink and even decides something new for the police force by bringing in donuts to eat. However, after a coffee break, Larry feels bored and annoyed because he thinks that he doesn't know how to run Stuffedgomery Prison while Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog are away so he heads off in the police car all the way to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Once he arrives, he asks the stuffed animals for advice on how to run a police station, Milo gives him some advice as he states that he was a rookie policeman once just like him, saying that he did a pretty good job of it but as soon as the sheriff and deputy left, he was left to run it which is similar for what Larry is going through but he says to wonder about how Sheriff Squirrel runs it and try to work it from that prospective. Larry says that he can try to run Stuffedgomery Prison the best he can as possible before Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog return from their day off and he heads back to Stuffedgomery Prison in the police car. Meanwhile, on their day off, Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog are in Stuffing City sipping espresso and wondering what Larry is doing, Deputy Dog assures to Sheriff Squirrel that considering Larry's first mission as a cop, he says that he is probably doing well running Stuffedgomery Prison for the day. In Stuffedgomery however, Larry is trying to figure out what to do and he decides to patrol Stuffedgomery one last time for a crime but no crime seems to be aboding around the Population of Plush, that is until Larry spots a thief robbing the Stuffedgomery Bank. Reuben is looking to successfully go away with robbing the bank until Larry comes up with the police car and puts him under arrest for stealing the bank's property, the thief tries to get away from the handcuffs by driving away inside his large van but Larry catches up and gets him all with a taser, puts the handcuffs on him and puts him in the slammers. Larry is pleased with catching the thief and that he hopes Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog will be proud but he still hasn't checked all of the town yet and looks around only to find more criminals and arrest them all and finishes off the day, wondering what Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog will think the next day. The next day, Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog return from their day off in Stuffing City and knock on the door to see Larry who is currently drinking a cup of espresso but soon answers the door, Deputy Dog, along with Sheriff Squirrel have heard his time on that day running Stuffedgomery Prison. To Larry's surprise, the two pat him on the back and give him a "well done" for doing so because overall he has caught six criminals that day and locked them up in the slammers but afterwards Larry states that he got an idea for lunchtime. Soon at lunchtime, Larry unveils a dozen of donuts to Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog and states that maybe having donuts in the cafeteria is a good idea, Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog agree to that idea and eat donuts and drink espresso, celebrating the day Larry did a good job on running the prison. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Reuben Bandit *Cassady Dividend *Cameron Dividend *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes